A Boy and his Shield
by SpaceFrogFren
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark; friends, rivals, and at times enemies... Both never expected to die and be brought back... But it seems like now, stuck in fourteen-year-old bodies and having to deal with Tony's new peculiar power, they can only try and survive the strange new world that they've been thrust into...


_Shit._

That was all Tony could think to himself as he floated in the abyss, formless, and soundless, he was just a blob with eyes, and all those eyes could see was darkness…. It felt like being an unborn child, just sitting in the womb…. Waiting to be born again.

His thoughts often drifted to Pepper and Morgan, how proud he was of himself to think of that "If I die." holo clip! Genius! Who Morgan was gonna turn out to be was one of his favorite things to think about, Peter obviously would treat her with respect just for being a Stark, and maybe even take her under his wing, just like Tony did with him.

Speaking of Peter, good thing EDITH was passed on to him; otherwise someone else could have destroyed the world with it! Luckily, Peter wasn't dumb enough to give it to someone else…

He missed that kid, Pepper, Morgan, and the Avengers more than he liked to admit, the battles they went on, the feeling of comradery, the eating of Shawarma…. Even when he screwed up like with Ultron they still treated him like a valuable member of the team, he was the first member of it after all…. or at least the first person who was told about it…. Even when it was just him and the kid he still felt happy, like the time he gave the kid a lesson in tough love and that helped him stop Vulture from taking his tech! Those were good times…..

Speaking of which…. What the hell was gonna happen to Stark Industries? Was Pepper gonna run it? Morgan? The thought of that eight-year-old sitting in a boardroom meeting made Tony chuckle to himself. What if Peter took over? That kid was smart sure…. But if he thought the villains would kill him, he had yet to meet the CEOs of Stark Industries, they would eat him alive.

Darker thoughts often also drifted over him, was Thanos really the biggest threat in the galaxy? Had he left this world too soon? What if there was something worse than Thanos coming? A bigger threat in the outer reaches of the universe, would the New Avengers be ready? Would Morgan?

The thought of Romanov also crossed his mind. Why didn't he see her? Was she in heaven and he was in Purgatory? He was a playboy…. But he saved the universe! He should be in Heaven with her, watching over Pepper and Morgan as some sort of friendly spirit, like Casper! Instead, he was just stuck in some black Abyss, the only thing entertaining him was his damn thoughts and reflecting on what happened, he ran the numbers through his head a hundred times! The universe was safe, no doubt about it!

So…. Why wasn't he allowed to finally rest? Had he accidentally sold away his soul at one point? Was he trapped in the stone? He was in an Abyss, not a rock!

Eventually, he grew bored and began to hum an AC-DC song, as the minutes ticked by he noticed a light in the distance, subtle at first, but growing in intensity as he floated towards it.

After a minute of floating the light became unbearably strong, so strong Tony had to stop moving and shut his eyes, it was like staring right into a 20,000-watt bulb, nearly blinding him from its intensity.

All that was on Tony's mind was why.

Why was there some blinding light in the middle of the abyss? Why did Tony decide to swim towards it? Why was it so bright?

Something new, a voice in the distance… interrupted his thoughts…

"**A sound Soul… Dwells within a sound mind…. And a sound body…."**

"What?" Tony quietly mumbled. As a new feeling crept across his body.

It was a breeze! Hitting his blob body, the surrounding abyss was beginning to light up; he wasn't in space or somewhere in the ocean…. He was falling through the sky!

Screaming as he attempted to get into a position that would slow his descent, he realized something… He had a body once again! Hands, toes, a mouth, a nose, all of it was on him again! Was it his body? Hell if he knew, but at least he wasn't a blob doing backflips in purgatory anymore! Instead…. he was about to hit the ground!

Bracing for impact he shut his eyes and covered his face with his arms so as to not mess up his new mug too badly. Silently praying that the fall wouldn't kill him a second time he braced and…

**BAM!**

It felt like he had just gotten hit by a Locomotive, but he had been hit by worse before, the time Thanos threw a moon at him was a good example.

As he got up, he realized he was also wearing clothes! A pair of shorts and a red T-shirt all covered in dust from the fall, as Tony began to brush off all the dust on him his mind buzzed with questions.

_How the hell did I survive that? Where am I? Am I shorter?_

That last question is what bugged him the most…. Was this even his body? Touching his face, he scowled as he realized something…. his beard was gone! Years of work in his facial hair, now gone! Not even a hair was left! Was the abyss he was in a few minutes ago actually a radioactive pool that he had decided to go swimming in?

Sighing, he looked up at the sky, where a crescent moon with a face laughed at him, causing him to do a double-take.

_That's it…. I'm in hell!_ He shook his head. How could someone who saved the universe be in hell? Sure he was a little licentious and at times indulgent… But… He saved Earth countless times, the Universe, and even brought back people from the dead! How…. With a resume like that, did he end up in hell?!

No, it wasn't hell… if it was, where was the devil and endless torture that came with Hell?

A new sound again interrupted his thoughts, screaming….. Coming from directly above him.

Another person was falling from the sky! And even worse…. They were heading straight towards Tony!

Quickly Rolling out of the way Tony shut his eyes as he heard the same crash his body made against the hard pavement, Tony quickly rushed over to him, he was blonde kid, no older than fourteen with a leather jacket, blue shirt, and a pair of jeans to boot.

"You all right?!" He asked as the boy rubbed his the top of his head in pain.

"Yeah… Just took a little bump… Where are we?"

Tony shrugged. "Hell probably…. That moon over there is convincing me… But we could be anywhere…" Tony then pointed to the moon that chuckled at them, making the boy gape.

"God… Save the universe… End up in hell."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Saved the universe? Who are you?"

The boy chuckled. "Oh right, sorry... My name is Steve Rogers… I used to be an Avenger…. Well…. Before…." He then sighed, looking past Tony in thought. "Before a lot happened…. Who are you?"

Tony gawked, his ears couldn't believe it! Steve was… He was alive! How… How could he have ended up here? Did something happen to him? No….. How was Steve so young?!

"Steve…?" Tony weakly asked as the kid nodded. Smiling.

"Yeah… Have you heard of me?"

Tony's mind felt like someone had snapped it in two! He was dreaming…. He had to be! Hallucinating like a madman! Steve… He couldn't have been…. No. Tony was just going insane.

"Rogers…. It's me…. Stark."

The boy's eyes widened. "Tony? How…?"

"No idea... Was in an abyss for… Too long, don't know why I'm here…. Don't know why I'm here and you're…." Tony snickered as he realized just how young and scrawny Steve was.

"Yeah, I'm fourteen I get it…. You know you look just as old as I do!" Steve pouted as Tony began to laugh… before stopping and hearing his voice. It was higher-pitched, and his body was so much lighter and smaller.

"Wait… I'm…."

Steve smirked. "Fourteen, just like me."

Tony couldn't believe it. He was younger than Peter! Yet, he had his memories, his old past life… How…. How could this happen?

"Rogers... this…. Damn it, why are we here?" Tony snapped as Steve shrugged. Still smirking.

"I don't know… Your dead, I'm dead…. This could be the afterlife, Tony."

"How did you die? Last time I was with you, you looked fine! But now you're dead…. How?"

Steve smiled and again looked past Tony, thinking.

"I went back in time… Back to Peggy, and I lived with her all throughout the years, until 2023… She died and I knew my time was running out, so I gave Sam the shield and…. I rested for the first time, thinking of her…. And then… My heart stopped, but the memory didn't and as the doctors tried and tried to resistate me I just dreamed of her… Dancing with her… One last time… Then I woke up in an Abyss and fell through the sky…. And now I'm here, fourteen and lost, just like you."

Tony groaned. "Dammit…. So we got no idea where we are, no tech, no shield, nada, nothing and we're both fourteen!"

Steve tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, we're not exactly lost… We're in a town at least, and that means there's gotta be people right?"

Tony grunted. "Maybe…. But we got no clue where to start looking I-"

A loud ear-piercing shriek of a woman interrupted Tony.

"Well, we could start from wherever that came from!" Steve grunted as the two ran towards the source of the sound, the town was a maze and the constant streetlights and steps just made it more confusing to Steve whose mind already was already scrambled eggs from seeing Tony, what were the odds that he would see his old friend again? Was he still mad from what happened all those years ago?

Steve's thoughts were soon interrupted by the woman, who was instantly split in half by a tall, skinny monster!

To say this thing didn't look human, was an understatement! Its body was grey and long skinny limbs with a large round belly that didn't mix at all with the long limbs and an even stranger outfit that looked like some sort of BDSM outfit gone wrong… Yet the most notable part of his body was definitely the claws, massive metal claws that had fresh blood soaked all over them and could easily cut Steve and Tony up if it wanted to.

Another notable feature of the creature was its mask, dark angry-looking eyeholes along with a big pointy orange nose and tufts of black hair on the sides and a symbol neither boy had seen in their life, along with rows and rows of sharp teeth that looked more accustomed on a shark than a person.

The creature began to consume some floating spirit before it noticed the two boys, who were in awe at its prowess, it snarled at them as both nearly pissed themselves from fear; they weren't the strong heroes that once protected Earth and the Universe…. They were two fourteen-year-olds who had just died and come back to deal with this!

"Tony… Get out of here! I'll handle this!" Steve said to which the other boy laughed.

"You. Don't. Have. The. Serum! What are you gonna do, lightly punch him?" Tony then stepped back. "We're out of our league here and I think the best solution…." He took another step back before spinning around and sprinting away.

"...Is to run!" He shouted as his legs went into sport mode trying to get away from the monster.

"Wha-? God…. Dammit Tony!" Steve grumbled as he also began to take off, his body also diverting all available energy right to the legs, both boys running so fast they began to feel queasy.

After about five minutes of sprinting, both boys collapsed, gasping for air and suppressing the urge to hurl as best they could.

The creature caught up with them a few seconds later, grinning as it crept closer and closer to the pair. They would have ran, of course, if not for the fact that they could hardly breathe from the strenuous rushing they did five minutes ago, Steve especially, after all… Being fourteen meant no Serum, and no Serum meant no athletic ability whatsoever.

"Stark… Are we gonna die here?" Steve asked between gasps for air.

"Probably…." Tony snickered as the monster drew closers.

"**More Power!" **It laughed as it raised its claws to the sky, in an effort to kill both boys with a single strike, it began to cackle as Tony and Steve closed their eyes and braced for a relatively painless death.

"Ahem." A voice coughed, making the monster turn around in confusion.

Another voice spoke, this time higher pitched. "Soul Eater… That's him."

_Who?_ Tony thought to himself as he opened his eyes, only to catch a glimpse of a girl standing on top of a set of steps… Glaring at the creature, with a massive scythe in her hand.

The creature then opened its mouth to reveal a massive tongue as it licked the blood off its claws, drool dribbling from its tongue onto the ground below as Tony and Steve looked at each other and then quickly ran away from the Monster.

Neither one of them actually saw the fight, both too busy running to see anything, but they definitely heard it, the sound of metal colliding and the enraged shriek of the monster as the girl hacked through it.

Tony and Steve finally stopped running as the two of them saw the creature explode into little bits in the air, leaving behind a red object that descended onto the set of steps below.

The two then walked back to where it landed, only to see a white-haired boy with a yellow jacket in the middle of eating the red object right in front of them.

"Ew." Tony uttered as the boy swallowed the red thing whole, making both him the girl whip around and glare.

"You…" The girl hissed.

"Um… Yeah us." Steve awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "That was kinda cool how you beat that monster that was chasing-"

Steve was promptly interrupted as the white-haired boy instantly transformed into a scythe in front of him, to which the girl picked up, and pressed the blade against his throat.

"You fell from the sky…" She began.

"Y-Yeah… So?" Steve grunted as Tony grabbed the girl's arm.

"Let go... Or he gets cut in two." She growled and gestured to Steve, who was still being held hostage by the Scythe; Tony reluctantly took his hands off her arm grumbling as she focused her gaze back onto Steve.

She then moved the scythe from Steve to Tony, pressing the tip of the blade up against his chest as Tony began to sweat nervously… Grinning but scared.

"Both of you fell from a portal in the Sky… That's never happened before…. Which means…. You must be an evil spirit…. Maybe even summoned by Witch whose rumored to roam here!"

_Don't say anything stupid Tony… Not now!_ Steve screamed internally as Tony smirked.

"How'd you guess? Yeah we know the Wicked Witch of the West, in fact…we're her flying monkeys!" Tony chuckled as Steve put his hands in his face and screamed.

_Dammit Tony._

"I knew it!" The girl then turned to address her Scythe. "Soul, what should we do with them?"

The Scythe's eye glared. "Well, if they're working for the Witch… Then they've obviously got Kishin Eggs running through them… Which means I think it's time for dessert!" The girl nodded and raised the Scythe to slash through Tony, who was beginning to regret trying to be cynical and was instead about to Shit his pants.

In one fell swoop, the girl slashed Tony, all Steve could do was shout "NO!" As the scythe began to touch his body.

"Agghhh!" Tony cried out as a blinding light and an unknown force blasted the girl backward and nearly overwhelmed Steve, who shut his eyes as tightly as he could!

As soon as the light went away, and Steve opened his eyes all he saw was a shield on the ground, no sign of Tony…

"Tony?" Steve weakly called out as he searched around for his friend. To no avail.

Suddenly, Steve was alerted to Tony's voice, whispering.

"Pst… Steve… Put on the shield."

"Tony?!" Steve loudly exclaimed, grateful to hear his colleague's voice once again. "Where are you?"

"Hm… Tony disappears, and a shield appears… Where do you think I am?"

Steve paused. "Are you the...?"

"Yep… No idea how this happened… But if this is our best way of beating the dollar store edgelord over there, we might as well try it out."

"Okay…" Steve said strapping the shield to his arm, it was red and yellow and had a flair about it that definitely screamed Tony Stark, perhaps the strangest part about it was the large eye on the center that Steve assumed to be Tony's, the shield was lighter than his original, almost weightless… Steve liked it!

As the girl began to get up, Steve wasted no time bracing for an attack, she had the advantage of reach and could hit harder with that massive Scythe, but Steve was much, much better defensively, if he and Tony could work together that is….

As she lunged right for Steve he quickly raised his shield, her first strike collided right with the middle of the shield, she began to swing lower and higher forcing Steve to move the shield in tune with her scythe, every strike and slash landing right on the shield and not his face! He thanked the stars as he began to fight back! Landing a few light punches and kicks right on her face, he found himself growing tired extraordinarily fast... damn his scrawny body!

He then kicked the girl right in the stomach, sending her rocketing a few feet back then threw Tony! Making the shield feel sick and turn mid air, causing him to miss the girl by a few feet and piss Rogers off!

"Tony!" Steve shouted in frustration as the shield glared at him.

"Stop throwing me like I'm a boomerang! Feels like my stomach just moved up to my throat.." Tony groaned as the girl Lunged at Steve, nearly slicing him in half with her Scythe as he rolled out of the way, collapsing onto the ground mid-roll, his body had used up all its fuel and was spent!

The girl then pressed the blade of the Scythe against Steve's throat, the ex-soldier put his hands up, surrendering to the girl.

"I'm not an evil spirit!" He shouted as she glared at him, glaring at him as he began to sweat; all it would take is a simple flick of the wrist and his throat would be torn open.

"Your friend over there…" The girl then nodded in the shield's direction, where Tony lay. "He has the ability to turn into a weapon… Not many can do that… Who are you?"

"I'm Steve Rogers… I'm an Avenger! Same with him!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "An Avenger? What's that?"

"Nothing…" Steve quietly said. "I saved the world once…"

The girl stared at him in disbelief, taking her scythe off Steve's throat as it transformed back into the white-haired boy.

"Soul…" She said, inspecting Steve up and down. "What do you think?"

The boy grinned, his sharp white teeth visible as he shrugged.

"I dunno…. Tie em up! Call Death and tell him bout them."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted as the shield behind the girl began to change form back into Tony, who charged at her with a war cry.

As soon as he got close to the girl, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

She then punched Steve right in the face, knocking the exhausted boy out as well.

As soon as she and Soul found a rope, they tied the two to a lamppost next to a closed shop.

The girl then breathed on the store window to write death's number.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door." She hummed as Steve and Tony struggled to get the ropes free, thrashing until they ran out of energy.

"Psst… Tony." Steve whispered. "Do you think you can turn into a shield again and cut the ropes?"

Tony frowned and looked down at his feet. "No… I don't know how it happened… I just was Tony for one moment, and then a shield…." He then shot a wicked glare at the Captain.

"You know Rogers, this isn't one of the reasons I died… I thought… I thought if I sacrificed myself for the whole damn universe, you and the kid and Banner could keep the world safe, but instead… You left, you went back to your perfect old world… Is that what me and Romanov died for? For you to abandon the world? To die as a fossil that can barely move?"

"Tony I thought-"

"You thought what? That if we won, that was it? What if there were more threats? What if Thanos wasn't the only one? It doesn't matter now… We're dead, and the Devil's granddaughter and her gremlin boyfriend just kicked our ass because we're fourteen and can hardly run a mile! Let alone fight the Bride with a living scythe!"

"Maybe I deserved a damn break!" Steve snapped "I never asked to fight Thanos, and I never asked to be thrust into the future! But I led the team not just because the world needed us, but because I knew that one day maybe, just maybe I would get the chance to rest… That one day there would be no more threats, that the world could live peacefully, that Thanos or whatever was out there would be beaten… And it happened Tony… The Avengers aren't dead because we are… Sam, Bucky, Peter, Banner. They're still alive and are the new Avengers that are ready in case the world needs them to fight something like Thanos."

Tony snorted. "And if they lose? If they can't save the world like we did?"

Steve sighed. "They will. I promise."

Tony glanced back at his feet. "I hope so… Because we won't be around to see it."

Soul snickered at the pair, which only made the two go red with rage and glower at him.

As Death's room developed on the mirror, the girl spoke.

"Hello, hello Lord Death? This is Meister Maka speaking."

Tony made a mental note of the girl's name, Maka.

A tall, grim reaper with a large mask and almost square-like body appeared and spoke with a goofy voice, something a mascot would speak with as to not be frightening. "Ohhh? Maka how are you? How are things going?"

Maka spoke. "We just recovered our 99th Kinshin Egg, we only have one thing left…. A witch's soul."

Death…. Well, he didn't smile, but he sounded happier. "Maka you do really take after your mother in being a fine scythemeister!"

Maka scratched the back of her head in both embarrassment and pride and giggled, she was a damn good meister after all.

Suddenly, a new voice called out. "Hey, Soul Eater!"

A red-haired, ratty-looking man then stepped out from behind death with a snarl.

"If you try anything with Maka, then I, as a Death Scythe- No, as her father! Will kill you, you dimwit."

"Shut up will you?" Soul growled. "There's no way, someone as cool as me is sorted to be with a short stack girl like her!"

Maka turned and shot a glare at Soul so powerful Tony thought his own soul was going to be absorbed into hell from it.

"What did you just say?!" The red-haired man screeched as he attempted to strangle the boy from Death's room. "You can try a little something with her! You are a man, right?!"

Soul winced. "What are you talking about?"

The red-haired man then turned to the Scythemeister. "Maka, I love you."

"No way! Papa, I don't think of you as my Father." Maka turned in disgusted, causing the Redhead to go white as a sheet as though he had seen a ghost.

By this point, Both Avengers were beginning to grow bored, and family problems were not something either signed up to see. (Not that they signed up for this at all.)

"Rogers when we get out of these ropes, I'm gonna need you to put a bullet in my head if I have to keep listening to this." Tony whined.

"Huh? Who's that? Someone who has enough CLASS to date my daughter?!" Maka's father shouted as Tony continued to thrash against the ropes.

"No… I'm just a hostage… Me and blondie here were running from whatever demons you guys have when we get attacked by those two and get accused of aiding witchcraft as two boys from Salem would be of course…"

"Tony stop." Steve groaned

"Um… Lord Death? This is what we wanted to call you about…" Maka nervously started. "You see… The black-haired boy was able to transform into a shield… He's a demon weapon…"

Death put a finger to his head, thinking. "Hmmm…. What are both boys names?"

"What are your names?" Maka turned to the boys.

"Tom and Jerry." Tony spat with spite.

"Tony no…" Steve groaned again. "Our real names are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

Death sprung to life at these names, seemingly knowing them by heart. "Oh ho ho! It would seem as though it worked! Maka… These boys are not your enemies… They are your soon to be classmates!"

A consecutive "what?!" was said by all four adolescents, as Death bounced merrily.

"Yes! Maka, please release them so I can have a word!"

Maka reluctantly agreed and cut the ropes using Soul, both grumbling as Tony flipped them off while walking over to the mirror.

"Hey hey!" Death cheerfully said as both boys looked at each other, then back at the reaper who was talking to them. "So I'm sure you boys have a lot of questions… Mostly why you're here in this world… And it's simple! A long time ago, while you boys were fighting to save the universe… I happened to make a deal with someone, and that when you die, I would be allowed your Souls!"

Both boys stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at each other, the entire reason they were still alive was because a grim reaper bought their souls?!

"You mean to tell us that the whole reason we're here? The whole reason we can't join our friends and loved ones in heaven… Is because you bought our souls?"

"Well, not so much bought as made a deal… You see… Right now, my universe is full of evil beings and spirits that kill and torture the innocent… And I know that both of you are especially good at stopping evil, you both saved the world after all…. So I figured that if I could enlist your help, you could help stop the evil in this world…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… So, this whole time I was in the abyss, I was really just in a waiting room to this world?"

Death paused, thinking for a moment… Then spoke. "Maybe? A lot of strange occurrences happened that weren't supposed to… You weren't supposed to be transported to the city… and you weren't supposed to both be fourteen, I was told both of you would be at least twenty… But perhaps the strangest occurrence is that you Tony… Are in fact a Death Weapon… Now, these are not bad things, in fact… You being a Death Weapon is perfect…. Because… Now I can train both of you!"

"Train?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! You both will attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy and work as both Meister and Weapon, and become more physically fit... Especially you, young Rogers….Then, after slaying 99 Kishin, and one Witch will Tony be fit to become a Death Weapon… Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself…" The Reaper chuckled. "For now, I need you both to come to the Academy and we can discuss what life will be like for you…"

Steve nodded. "We would be honored to-"

"No." Tony snorted as Steve frowned.

"Excuse us for a moment…" The Blonde haired teenager mumbled before taking Stark aside.

As death waited for the two, Steve pulled Tony over by the lamppost.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this…" Tony started. "The entire reason we're still alive is because of Casper over there buying us like action figures! And you wanna agree to whatever this guy wants us to do?" Tony then clapped his hands and shouted. "He's. The. Reason. We're. Not. In. Heaven!"

"I know!" Steve angrily shouted. "But Tony, you heard him, if he's desperate enough to need us…. We gotta at least try to help this place! Just imagine we're not dead…"

"Rogers… I did my duty, and that got me killed, you wanted to retire and I wanted a future for Pepper and Morgan to not have to worry about Thanos or Ultron or even Bucky… And we both got that, but now… He's stopping you from seeing Agent Carter in heaven and me from seeing mom and dad… So please work with me here…. Why are you agreeing to this?!"

"Tony…" Steve sighed. "You know it should have been me that died all those years ago…. Peggy was already dead, and you had a wife and a daughter, I… I want you to go back to Earth, to be with Morgan… I'm frozen dinosaur bones, everyone I loved is either dead or crazy, Bucky's the only exception to that and he's got his own adventures with the king, so I figure if we can help Death, if we can save this world… Maybe, you can go back to ours and I can finally rest… I knew I wasn't gonna live forever, and Peggy is heaven now, so… I can die, and you can back."

Stark shook his head. "Always the selfless boy scout aren't you…" He then paused. "How do know this guy can even do that?"

"I don't… But I know that if we try, we'll find a way… We always have."

"Fine." Tony mumbled. "We'll go… But no sacrifice, from either of us!"

Steve and Tony then walked back to the window, to which Death was still waiting.

"Sorry about that…" Steve apologized as Death nodded.

"O-kay! Now… You two need to get over to the academy, it's easy to get to... just look for the large castle in the center of the city!"

"Large castle? Okay…" Steve nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you both there!"

Death then called Maka and Soul over to the window as Steve and Tony began to search for the castle, with Tony bumping shoulders with Soul and almost getting into another brawl before Steve and Maka both pulled their respective companions back before things got too hairy.

Both Steve and Tony (reluctantly or not) had no idea what they had just agreed to; the tasks they were about to embark on would be stranger than anything they had ever done… And on top of it all, they about to go on an adventure that would make the quest to stop Thanos look easy!

For they were no longer Avengers… Instead, they were students at a school neither had heard about or even seen!

God help them…..

* * *

Authors Note: Please don't kill me because I killed Steve, I know he probably is still alive in the Avengers continuity but I think having both him and Tony brought into the Soul Eater world creates an interesting dynamic (Especially if they're both dead).

Also yeah I made em younger, so a potential romance could arise with one or two of the main cast falling for either Steve or Tony...

Anyways if u enjoyed consider leaving a review and following as I will update this story regularly and will keep going back to older chapters to edit and fix old issues.

Thx Frens


End file.
